This invention relates to a method and apparatus for placing flexible articles into concave shaped receptacles. It particularly relates to mechanically picking flat fibrous web pieces and placing them into flexible concave shaped foam shells.
Mechanical picking and placing of various articles into specific locations is generally known, such as that utilized in theproduct packaging industry. Also, in recent years, various robot devices have been developed for use in repetitive article transfer operations, such as used in machine assembly and such. However, such prior activity has usually involved accomplishing only a physical lateral or vertical movement of a part or piece, but not performing any useful operation on the piece during such movement or transfer. A method and apparatus for combined shaping and dual transfer operations for flexible articles have now been advantageously developed and provided by the present invention.